The object of the present invention is to provide a comfortable, light-weight and easily transported, quickly assembled for use and easily disassembled, by one person, elevated platform or seat from which to observe and/or hunt game and other wildlife as well as events such as sports, parades, etc.
Another object of the invention is to provide a portable observation and hunting stand that insures the maximum safety of the user by permanent all welded construction of the upper portion which comprises the seat platform and standing platform, the middle and lower portions, connection of upper section to tree or support structure by means of a chain or cable and turnbuckle or load binder, connection of middle section to tree or support structure by means of a stabilizer strap, securing of lower section by inserting tubular ends of lower section into the ground.
A further object of this invention is to provide a portable hunting and observation stand that employs any size tree or other support structure but will not harm or damage such tree or support structure.
The foregoing objects are realized as a lightweight, portable hunting and observation stand which includes a lower ladder section, a middle ladder section, and an upper ladder section which incorporates a standing platform and a seating platform.